<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppeteer by underoverachiever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773521">Puppeteer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoverachiever/pseuds/underoverachiever'>underoverachiever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), Villain GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoverachiever/pseuds/underoverachiever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dream...I want you to know that....", George's voice trails off as Dream looks back over at him and he raises an eyebrow. "What is it, George?", Dream looks over at him worriedly. Dream makes his way towards George and bends down to be at the same height as George. "I just want you to know that no matter how much I care for you...you're never getting out of here", George whispers while trying to keep his emotions hidden. For a few seconds, it was pure silence until Dream starts laughing. It's not that lighthearted laughter that he displayed a few minutes ago, this was the type of laugh that you heard come from those starting to go insane. George swore his heart stopped for a second, but then Dream took a step forward towards him causing George to step back. This continued until George's back hit the cold wall, leaving him trapped between Dream and the wall. "I know what you're thinking Georgie...and let me tell you that just because you may think what I'm doing is wrong doesn't make me the bad guy", Dream lifts his mask slightly so that George sees the smirk form on his lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Puppeteer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shines down on George's face as he walks quietly by himself towards Pandora's Vault, its menacing look made it feel as if it was staring back at him. George knew this was a bad idea but he hasn't seen Dream since the day he was dethroned and he missed him. It was a lot quieter once the war was over, but then again George was never around during those. It was a coincidence that Dream would always send George off to do something before some huge event would happen. Seeing how everyone went off to do their own thing was almost calming and it made him happy. As he continued walking the soft sound of his footsteps merged with the faint sound of Ranboo and Tubbo joking around, George turns his head and peers to see them building some sort of house in the distance. He smiles to himself as he remembers the days when it was Dream and him building the community house, images of them laughing and getting materials flashes in his head but he shakes the thought away. He continues his way to the prison and walks towards the fields of flowers. It was ironic that something so intimidating and dangerous like the prison could be near something like a flower field, something so delicate and beautiful.</p><p> </p><p> George's thoughts are interrupted when he runs into someone covered in netherite armor, the figure turns and smiles down at George as he sees that it's Antfrost. "Oh hey...I already told Sam that I would be coming today", George mumbles while standing up awkwardly. Antfrost nods without saying a word and points with his trident towards the opening of the entrance. The blue hue of the nether portal shines bright through the building as Antfrost presses a button and speaks almost silently into the small speaker. George makes his way towards the portal and braces himself for the almost nauseating trip through. He hated going through portals because he felt sick every time afterward which led to him having to take a break after going through. He steps into the portal and breathes out quietly as he shuts his eyes tight to lessen the pit that he feels grow in his stomach. He opens his eyes to see himself in a closed-off room and steps out of the portal. Static is heard through the small speaker in the top right corner until a voice rings out, "Are you ready George?". When George hears Sam he starts to feel a bit anxious, he was finally realizing that this was it. "Yes I am", He nearly whispers while stepping back into the portal and shutting his eyes again. He steps out and opens his eyes to see Sam standing behind the desk, his gaze watching George like a hawk to make sure he doesn't do anything funny. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the prison George, I'm surprised you decided to come here", Sam says calmly. George looks away to avoid Sam's stare and nods without saying a word. He steps closer to the desk and stops in front of the lectern that is holding a book. "Before we go any further can you please open the book in front of you and read it out loud to me so I know you read it", Sam instructs him. George nods and shakingly takes the book into his hands and opens it. "I hereby assume all of the risks of visiting the holding cell, including by way of example and not a limitation...", George pauses and looks up at Sam who has a blank facial expression. He continues to read out the expectations and then signs his name at the bottom of the third page. George hands the book to Sam who looks it over quickly then sets it down on the desk, "Before we start the process of going to the cell please go put your belongings into locker number one and push the button to take the key". </p><p> </p><p>Sam pushes a lever down which causes a room to open up from the left of George. He nervously walks into the area and starts taking off his armor and places his backpack into the chest. George looks over to the small grey button on the right-hand side of the chest and presses it. A quiet rumbling is heard until a part of the wall is pushed out over the chest, leaving it locked shut for no one to open. George looks down and sees a key appear so he grabs it and places it in the enderchest nearby. He walks out of the room and flashes Sam a quick thumbs up to show that he's all good. Sam pushes another lever down and nods his head in the direction across the room. Another room has opened up to George's surprise and it was even bigger than the locker. "Go on into that room George, that's where you need to go", Sam says sternly and George sighs quietly before making his way into the next room. In front of him was the lit-up platform and then a bed behind it. He knew that the process for getting into the prison was a lot but he was not ready for what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>After getting through all of the safety measures George felt exhausted, he didn't know how he still had the energy to go see Dream. But that all changed when he was suddenly face to face with the lava pit that separated him and his best friend. His stomach seemed to be tying itself into knots when he saw the lava start dropping in front of his eyes. The silence was nearly painful to deal with until he soon heard the quiet whir of gears as the platform made its way across to the cell. He felt as if his feet were frozen to the ground underneath him as he made eye contact with the white smiley face mask that hid Dream's face. George pushed himself forward to step into the cell and looked back nervously at Sam as the lava trapped him, leaving him alone with his old friend. </p><p> </p><p>Dream steps forward to George before embracing him and holding on tightly, "You came". His voice came off as hoarse and rough, George assumed it was because of the smoke coming from the lava. George gently rested his head on Dream's chest while Dream laid his chin on the top of his head. It was moments like this when everything bad seemed to disappear, he missed the comforting hugs that Dream would give him every time the world seemed to be against him. "I did...and I see you still look like absolute shit", George pulls back and cracks a smile. Dream wheezes and shakes his head, "Oh come on George, you have to give me a break...can't do much when you're stuck in a cell all alone". Awkward silence washes over the both of them and George looks down at his shoes. He knew Dream deserved to be in here after everything he had done but the conditions were awful, despite everything Dream was still his best friend. "But uh- look at my new game", Dream points toward the clock on the wall and then goes over and starts spinning it. George watches quietly as his friend continues to spin the clock, sadness suddenly takes over the once comforting feeling. "Dream...I want you to know that....", George's voice trails off as Dream looks back over at him and he raises an eyebrow. "What is it, George?", Dream looks over at him worriedly. Dream makes his way towards George and bends down to be at the same height as George. "I just want you to know that no matter how much I care for you...you're never getting out of here", George whispers while trying to keep his emotions hidden. For a few seconds, it was pure silence until Dream starts laughing. It's not that lighthearted laughter that he displayed a few minutes ago, this was the type of laugh that you heard come from those starting to go insane. George swore his heart stopped for a second, but then Dream took a step forward towards him causing George to step back. This continued until George's back hit the cold wall, leaving him trapped between Dream and the wall. "I know what you're thinking Georgie...and let me tell you that just because you may think what I'm doing is wrong doesn't make me the bad guy", Dream lifts his mask slightly so that George sees the smirk form on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>George tries to push Dream away but he doesn't budge, he was becoming furious. "No Dream you need to listen to me, you're the one who fucked up this time. You went way too far with trying to prove a point and landed yourself a one-way ticket to hell", George glares at Dream. Laughter erupts from Dream as he pushes George's chest gently, "Baby I've been through worse...hell doesn't scare me anymore". George's cheeks went red from embarrassment and anger as he looked up at the mask that stared back. "Dream you're dangerous", George was panicking because he was stuck in this cell and as of right now there was no way to get out. "Oh, you think I'm dangerous? You know George...It's kind of ironic that you're calling me a bad guy because if you think about it you're the reason I'm in here", Dream sets his hand on the wall next to George's head. George freezes in shock and looks up to him with his eyes watering, "What?". Dream chuckles softly before continuing, "I'm only in here because I was protecting you. I built the wall around L'manberg to protect you, hell I appointed you king then dethroned you for your sake...I became the way I am now because I allowed myself to care for you", Dream shakes his head. George looks down and closes his eyes as tears fall down his cheeks. Dream knew that he hit a nerve when he said this to George but now he finally got him where he wanted him.</p><p> </p><p> Dream decided it was time and reached up to grab his mask and slowly pull it off. George was startled by the sudden movement and looked up to meet Dream's green eyes staring back into his. George stared in awe at the sight in front of him, all he could focus on was his eyes. George's vision started becoming distorted as the world around him started glowing a bright white with green orbs flowing around. It was almost like George was in a trance the more he looked at him, he felt his mind slipping from its natural state, and before he knew it George's eyes turned green. Dream smirked to himself as he saw that he finally had control over George, he knew that George was more of a challenge than Ranboo but he didn't know he'd put up a fight and yell. But having Ranboo and George under his control was one of the most dangerous things because they're both innocent and wouldn't do anything wrong. No one will suspect a thing for what Dream has planned. After all, Dream was the puppeteer and he missed playing with his puppets so seeing George finally give in was something that warmed his heart. </p><p> </p><p>George smiles up at Dream with his eyes shining as bright as the stars, "Is it time?". Dream grins back with a devilish look in his eyes, now this is when the real fun starts. "Yes it is and I need you to go to Ranboo and tell him something for me", Dream states. George nods and grabs his glasses from the collar of his shirt and puts them on, "What do I need to pass on?". Dream pulls away from George and walks over to a chest that is filled with books and grabs one from the top. He walks back over to George and hands it to him, "You hand this to him and he'll know what to do". George smirks and turns around yelling out for Sam that he's ready to leave. Dream puts on the mask as he watches George walk onto the platform and exit the cell. George waves bye to Dream then looks down at the book in his hand and opens it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pandora's Vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night falls silent as George sits in the tree watching Ranboo run around quietly breaking and placing grass blocks. The moonlight was the only source of light for George to see the outline of Ranboo's figure running through the night. He pulls the small notebook out of his pocket to check the message he was supposed to give Ranboo, flipping through the other pages trying to see if there was anything else. George's body tenses up as Ranboo suddenly whips his head around peering up at the tree that he was hiding in. "George? What are you doing up there?", Ranboo's voice was full of confusion, and his eyes were slightly glowing from the moonlight. George fixes the fingerless gloves on his hand and shoves the notebook in his backpack before carefully jumping down to be in front of Ranboo. "I was just enjoying the peacefulness of this forest, I can see why you and Techno like it around here", George replies calmly while looking up to meet Ranboo's confused expression. Ranboo was hesitant because he sensed that something was off with George yet he couldn't remember why it seemed so familiar. "Well uh, did you need anything George? I'm surprised you're not sleeping right now", Ranboo remarks as he studies George's body language trying to figure out what was going on. George scoffs quietly, "I have a note for you from Dream...he gave it to me while I visited him in prison". </p><p>George pulls out the notebook from his small backpack and hands it over to Ranboo. Ranboo looks down at the notebook then back up at George, "Dream wanted you to give me a note? But why?". George shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest impatiently. Ranboo sighs quietly and opens up the notebook but immediately freezes up. </p><p>:) </p><p>"Did you miss me?", Dream's voice echoes throughout Ranboo's head causing his heart to stop. Ranboo's vision started to spin and deteriorate as the voices became louder and louder. "No no no you're not real...", He muttered as he screwed his eyes shut and gripping the sides of his head. George watched as Ranboo started shaking, he heard him start speaking quietly to himself but George couldn't figure out what he was saying. Ranboo's mind and body were shutting down so as a defense mechanism he started teleporting around. He was fighting against the power that was trying to cloud his brain, Ranboo cried quietly as his vision went dark. </p><p>George was pleased to see Ranboo suddenly look back at him, his body stopped shaking and his eyes glowed brightly. If he looked close enough George saw small green orbs dancing around in the reflection of Ranboo's eyes. "It's time Ranboo", George states confidently and Ranboo chuckles softly. "You have no idea how long I've been preparing for this...time to watch the world burn", His voice was coated with venom. George pulls out the gunpowder from his backpack, "I've been collecting since I got out of the prison". Ranboo laughs at the small amount George shows and leads him towards his base near the mountain. When the two reached the side of the mountain Ranboo steps forward and places a button on the rock and presses it. George stares in awe as the wall slowly disappears into the ground, revealing the huge stash of tnt and withers. "I've been collecting for the past four months", Ranboo states confidently and steps into the hidden explosives room. George follows and looks around excitedly while laughing loudly, "This is brilliant...let's blow this fucking prison to smithereens". </p><p>George knew that as soon as Dream got out of the prison they could finally rule over the smp together. George ruling as king with Dream right by his side, no one would even begin to think about laying a hand on either of them. His thoughts get interrupted when Ranboo is suddenly handing him an enderchest while also giving him a good amount of tnt. "Put this in your enderchest and stock up on whatever you can carry", Ranboo says sternly while grabbing his ender chest and putting his materials into it. </p><p>Throughout the night they talk through their plan and how everything was going to work out. Both of them knew that this wasn't going to be easy but luckily Ranboo had built a tunnel leading to the prison. "So today I overheard Tommy and Tubbo talking, apparently Tommy is visiting Dream tomorrow", Ranboo glances over at George. George chuckles while shaking his head, "I guess Dream wouldn't mind too much if he got to spend a little extra time with his good old friend Tommy". Ranboo's eyes gleamed with mischief as he picked up a bow and arrow that was glimmering with enchantments. "We should pay our good friends Antfrost and Bad a visit...can't have them crashing the party tomorrow," Ranboo grins at George who takes the bow from his hands and heads out of the hidden room.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>George hides behind the prison as the sun slowly makes its way into the sky, Ranboo was on the other side waiting for the signal. Antfrost and Bad had yet to make their way to Pandora's Vault so they had to wait quietly for their arrival. George pressed himself closer to the wall as he heard footsteps coming closer, the quiet chatter of the two guards was growing louder as they made their morning patrol around the prison. As soon as they turned the corner Ranboo teleported around Antfrost and gripped his uniform while throwing Antfrost to the ground. George raises his bow and shoots Bad in the leg, watching him crumble to the ground and grip his calf as blood made its way down his leg. Bad and Ant struggle to get back up but George swings at Ant causing a loud crack to leave his jaw. Ant's body goes limp while his eyes struggle to keep themselves open. Bad's eyes were wide with terror and his whole body was shaking from shock and pain. The two guards groan in pain as Ranboo suddenly looks them both in the eyes. Bad and Ant start screaming as if they suddenly saw the devil himself. George has heard stories of what happened when you'd look into an enderman's eyes but he never dared to get himself to do it. He heard that you would see your deepest darkest fear and were trapped mentally in this endless torture until the endermen were to die. Ranboo grips George's wrist tightly and looks up at the top of the prison, "Close your eyes and don't let go". George listens and tenses as he feels a gust of wind flow around him and a quiet buzzing in his ears. When Ranboo lets go of his wrist George finally opens his eyes and sees that they're on the top of the prison. He glances over the edge to see Bad and Ant crying and screaming for their lives, luckily the prison walls were so secure that Sam wouldn't even notice the screams from the two guards. Ranboo snaps his fingers to make the enderchest appear next to the both of them. He opens it and grabs an endless amount of tnt and starts placing it all around them. George grabs the small flint and steel from his enderchest and grins to himself. "Poor little Tommy will be scared to death when he suddenly hears the explosions. His weak heart might not be able to take the reminders of the good ol' times", George sneers while watching as Ranboo finishes up. Ranboo chuckles, "Poor kid will not know what hit him". </p><p>Ranboo steps back to gaze over the mountain of tnt that littered the top of the prison, when deemed prepared Ranboo nods towards George. George steps forwards and lights the tnt up and runs towards the other side of the prison when suddenly the bombs went off. Ranboo and George go flying and they both groan quietly as their bodies land roughly on the Blackstone floor. Alarms start going off inside the prison and Ranboo picks up George and covers his eyes as they teleport back down. As George looks back he hears yelling coming from inside of the prison and the sound of tnt continuing to blow up. The sparks fly from the hole in the ceiling and smoke starts to fill the air, large parts of Blackstone went flying into the air and a grin appears on his face as he hears the screams of Bad and Ant as the debris came crashing down. </p><p>Ranboo lets go as they make their way through the fields and towards the nether portal. Several people turned their heads in confusion as the two rushed past everyone and ran right into the portal. George steps out of the portal and a sudden wave of heat just blasts his body. The humidity of the nether made his clothes cling to his body as he started to sweat from the adrenaline. Ranboo looks around making sure no one was near and turns back to face George but his face drops, "George?". </p><p>George looks at him until suddenly his body feels like it's on fire and before he knew it his body starts falling until his vision goes black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading this book, I would like to clarify that this is not a Dreamnotfound fanfic since some people were confused! This is simply a lore idea that I had and wanted to share with others :) I know George doesn't do lore but I thought that it would be interesting to kind of spice up the storyline a bit. I'm sorry for the short chapters but I will be working on making them longer as the story furthers, I just wanted to get to the point where the interesting parts happen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Redemption through Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George groans quietly as he slowly regains consciousness, his head was pounding and he felt like if he'd open his eyes his brain would explode. Hushed voices were coming from nearby but he couldn't bring himself to figure out who was talking. The echoes of footsteps grew louder as the people who were talking started walking towards him, which caused George to panic because he had no idea where he was. But suddenly a pair of hands picked George's weakened body up from the nearly burning hot ground. "Ya know for once being a king I sure do save your ass a lot", a familiar voice says with a soft chuckle. George forces himself to open his eyes despite the pain in his head growing stronger and is shocked to see Sapnap carrying him through the scorching lands of the Nether. "Sapnap? Why am I here?", George stutters and quickly shuts his eyes due to the pain in his head becoming overwhelmingly strong. "I figured you'd know George...Ranboo had to come and get me when he said he found you passed out near the Nether portal. It was like someone had sucked all the strength out of you, I was scared that you weren't going to wake up", Sapnap nearly whispers and George could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. "Wait...how long was I out for?", George opens his eyes for a second to look up at Sapnap before wincing and closing his eyes yet again. "Four days", Sapnap states which made George tense up. There was no way that he had been unconscious for that long, how was everyone else doing, and why couldn't he remember anything after seeing Dream in prison. So many questions ran through his mind yet there were no answers to be found. Suddenly Sapnap carefully places George down against a wall so that he would be sitting propped up while sitting in front of him. "George I have your glasses to cover your eyes a bit because I noticed that your head has been hurting. But I do need you to try working on keeping your eyes open because we need to get you back to normal", George feels Sapnap slide the glasses carefully onto his face and he slowly makes himself open his eyes while trying to ignore the pain. Sapnap smiles proudly while George looks around to take in their surroundings. He had carried George to the building with the main portal, the familiarity of the warm Blackstone under George's fingertips was slightly comforting and he peered over at the dark blue portal that was in the center of the building. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?", Sapnap interrupts George and he looks back over at Sapnap whose facial expression is serious. </p><p>George shakes his head and winces when a sharp pain shoots through his head and travels down his spine, "The last thing I remember is seeing Dream in prison...he was acting weird Sapnap". Sapnap clicks his tongue and rubs his eyes gently, which makes George notice the dark circles that were becoming more and more visible under Sapnap's eyes. It was almost like he hasn't slept in days and a ping of guilt washes over George. Sapnap hasn't slept because he was worried and was watching over George. Sapnap notices his stare and gives him a gentle smile, "Don't worry about me George I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and thankfully Ranboo helped get some herbs for me". George smiles back but he can't help feeling upset, he was still confused on why his memory was being shit right now and even more confused on why he was in the nether when he supposedly passed out. </p><p>Both of the men turn their heads when Ranboo suddenly walks out from the portal and a look of relief appears on his face when he sees George awake and well. "I see you finally woke up sleeping beauty, I got worried because I thought Sapnap here would've had to kiss you for you to wake up", Ranboo jokes lightheartedly and Sapnap lets out a loud laugh. Even George finds himself laughing along at the corny joke that Ranboo makes. Ranboo makes his way over to them and he sits down while crossing his legs, "So how are you feeling George? Everyone was really worried for you while you were out". George clears his throat and fixes his glasses, "I'm doing alright I guess...It's just a lot all at once and my head is killing me. Plus my memory is bugging out and I can't remember anything that has happened in the past week". When George mentions the memory loss both Ranboo and Sapnap tense up a little, but George just pretends that he didn't see the two guys. "So you're saying that you don't remember meeting up with me?", Ranboo questions George. George gives him a confused look and shakes his head which causes Sapnap to sigh quietly. "I knew this would happen...", Sapnap stands up and before anyone could say anything he swiftly punches the wall leaving his knuckles bruised and slightly bloody. The sudden aggression causes Ranboo and George to jump from where they're standing and look at Sapnap worriedly. "Sapnap? What in the world are you doing?", George's voice cracks out of nervousness and Sapnap turns to face him. "I have to go...something just came up", Sapnap murmurs and makes his way out of the building while slowly making his way towards the home that he made hidden inside the Nether Fortress. Ranboo looks over at George and holds out his hand, "Why don't we get you somewhere that's not nearly 100 degrees out". George smiles politely and takes his hand to help hold him up while they make their way to the portal. George's smile falters when he sees Bad and Ant holding up bows facing the two that just walked through the portal, if looks could kill then he'd be six feet under right now. "George and Ranboo you are under arrest for assaulting prison guards and attempting to break the prisoner out", Bad says calmly while asserting his eyes away from Ranboo to make complete eye contact with George. Ranboo tries to talk but instead, a nervous sound comes out, he looked in shock and George was confused. "What do you mean? We wouldn't try to break Dream out...and I would never hurt either of you", George tries to stay calm but his emotions start to get the best of him. Tears threaten to fall at any point but he does his best to hold his composure, although Ranboo looks like he could pass out at any moment. The two guards scoff and raise their weapons closer to them before Ant rolls his eyes, "Look we're not falling for any of your bullshit so just come with us and we'll bring you to Sam so he can decide what to do with you". Ranboo stiffens and his grip tightens around George, "Fine we'll come with you but I promise you that we would never do anything like that, and we would never want to hurt you in any way". </p><p>The group makes their way towards the prison and George feels his chest tighten when Pandora's Vault comes into view. Faint memories start rolling through his head and the image of Dream staring into his eyes pops into his mind. But the image slowly fades away as he realizes they're at the entrance of the prison. The group stops in the inside of the building with the portal quietly rumbling just a few feet away. Sam suddenly walks out of the portal, his gas mask quietly hissing almost similar to a creeper. The sound sends shivers down George's spine because Sam was usually never intimidating to him but after the incident, Sam was never the same. Sam stops right before the two guards and slams his trident down to the floor so that he can lean on it. His height makes George and Ranboo feel like children and it doesn't help that they both feel as if they were kids getting scolded by their mother. "Antfrost...why did you bring these two here?", Sam questions as he peers down at the two men hiding behind the guards. Antfrost nervously clears his throat and straightens his posture, "Well sir these two are the ones responsible for the explosions and...our injuries", George looks over and notices the bandage wrap under Bad's armor on his leg and stares in horror as he sees bruises and more bandages that covered small cuts all over both of the guards. But what caught his attention the most was seeing the bruises that went from the corner of Ant's mouth to the end of his jaw. It was painful just to look at and Ranboo was even starting to notice the guard's injuries. Sam looks over at the frightened prisoners and back at the guards, the room going silent until Sam bursts out into laughter. The small crown on his head goes lopsided as he holds his stomach to contain the laughter which makes the group confused. "We're being serious sir these two were the ones who committed the crimes", Bad states while glancing back at George and Ranboo in fear. "You guys these two wouldn't hurt a fly. George can't even get himself out of bed to help fight a war let alone try to beat you guys up, but I do appreciate the laugh...I needed it", Sam's eyes squint from him smiling as he pats the two guards on the back. "Now come on lets get you guys back in the prison so we can figure out how to fix the damage", Sam leads the two guards back to the portal as he waves goodbye to Ranboo and George. </p><p>The two guards look back fearfully and slightly angry while stepping into the portal with Sam. Ranboo turns to face George with wide eyes as he shakes slightly, "I don't know what is happening or who did that to Ant and Bad but we should get out of here". George nods in agreement as the two hurries out of the building while making their way towards the prime path. The two walks in silence not acknowledging the events that just went down, but overall the two were confused and scared. George and Ranboo couldn't remember certain events and it was taking a toll on their physical and mental health. But when they reach Tommy's house Ranboo stops George, "Wait here...I'm going to go write some stuff in my memory book. I promise I'll be right back in a few minutes". George looks at the book that Ranboo pulls out of his pocket and watches as he walks to the bench and sits down to write. George sits there patiently as he waits for Ranboo to finish until he hears some rustling around the corner. "Psst...George come here", A voice whispers and George follows the sound to find Karl hiding behind the other side of Tommy's house. George looks at him confused because something about him seems off, "What are you doing here?". Karl grabs his satchel and pulls out a large book that glimmers a light blue, there was large gold lettering engraved on the front that George couldn't read. Karl hands it off to George but then Ranboo calls out George's name, he turns back to see that Karl isn't there anymore so he just looks down at the heavy book in his hands. Ranboo walks over and looks down with a raised eyebrow, "Where did you get that?". George looks up with a confused look on his face, "Well Karl gave it to me...but I don't know where he went. Although I can't seem to read what the book says, it looks like it's in a foreign language". But George thinks quickly and grabs Ranboo's hand pulling him as he runs down the path making his way towards the community house to head into the Nether. </p><p>As George and Ranboo sprint out of the portal, they run into Sapnap who stumbles backward before falling. "Woah what are you guys doing? Why are you in such a rush?", Sapnap groans quietly while rubbing the back of his head before sitting up. "Sapnap I need to see if you can tell me what this book says", George shows him the book and Sapnap's eyes go wide as he grabs it from him. "Yeah...it's Λύτρωση μέσω χάους...or redemption through chaos. George, how did you get this? No one has seen one of these in thousands of years", Sapnap looks up at him in shock as he flips through the pages. "Uh it's a long story...but what is this book about?", George crosses his arms and watches as Sapnap reads silently to himself. "It's a book that was written by the three gods long ago...Lux the goddess of the Overworld, Ignis the Nether goddess, and Tenebris the End God", Sapnap grins like a child who has just woke up on Christmas morning. "There was only one copy of the book and you somehow have it, which is completely unheard of and I think this might be a sign from the gods". Ranboo glances at George in surprise and he helps Sapnap up before facing George, "Maybe this will help us figure out what's been going on?". George sits in silence as he looks between the two men, "Let me see the book real quick". Sapnap nods and hands over the book to George who hesitantly looks down at the book before opening it. As soon as he opens it the book begins to glow while the letters fly off the page and start to circle into a dark mist. The three men cover the eyes and try shouting over the loud whirring sound but once everything goes silent George opens his eyes and gasps at the sight before him.</p><p>Standing less than three feet away from him a woman stood tall with a playful smile on her lips, the sound of his gasp causes the others to open their eyes and they stare in awe at the woman before them. "Why hello there my children...I see you've found the book", The woman stares down at the three men. Her skin was nearly translucent that came off as an orangeish color, and a red aura surrounded her body while her hair was made of fire. She wore a dark red dress that went right above her knees and her eyes were the color of lava, but every time she looked between the men George noticed that her eyes had specks of white in them. But something that stood out to George was the ring that wrapped around her finger, it was golden and had a name engraved on it but when George looked closer he saw the name 'Ignis'. Sapnap gasps and looks up at her in awe, "Oh my god you're real...you're here". Ignis chuckles and smiles, "Of course I'm real my dear Sapnap, who do you think created the Nether? Not Lux that's for sure". As Ignis jokes around she glances at George for a second until going back to chatting with Sapnap which leaves George slightly confused. "Wait but if you're real does that mean...all the other gods are as well?", George interrupts the conversation happening and Ignis nods. "We're all real although I do like to admit I am the superior out of us three", She smirks and waves her hand a little until a small flame appears in the palm of her hand. </p><p>The look on Sapnap's face was priceless, he was giddy as he rushed over to the goddess and held out his hand. George feels the need to stop him because he was afraid that he'd burn himself but watches silently as Ignis slips the flame into Sapnap's palm gently, "Only the descendants of Ignis can hold the same powers that she has". Ranboo stares at the flame amazed at the sight, "You're a descendant of Ignis? That is truly one of the most amazing things ever". Sapnap scoffs and puffs out his chest confidently, "I was born in fire Ranboo this doesn't come as a surprise to me". George rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Well Ignis do you think you could help us?". The goddess looks over at George and Ranboo, "It depends on what your situation is, my powers have been weakened since I've been shut away in the void for so long", She says sadly but immediately puts a smile on her face again. "Well...there's a lot of strange events and we think our friend Dream is behind all of it", George explains and Ignis stiffens at the mention of Dream. Her eyes narrow as she crosses her arms, "Do not say his name too loudly...he might hear". Ranboo tilts his head to the side out of confusion, "Who is 'he'?". </p><p> </p><p>"Me...", A voice echos through Ranboo's head as his eyes go wide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for 100 hits on the book! This so far is one of my favorite works that I've put effort into, and I plan on making a schedule so that I upload a new chapter every Friday so that it gives me time to balance school and writing. Also please do not upload this book anywhere else (like Wattpad) but you're more than welcome to share the story around on Tiktok or Twitter! This is simply a lore idea that I thought of someday during a stream and this book will NOT feature any Dreamnotfound! They are simply friends in my story but I hope you still like it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The End is Near</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo looks around with wide eyes, his body was frozen in fear as the voice echos through his head. "Who are you?", He stutters causing everyone to look around in confusion. "Oh, you poor child...I'm Tenebris, did you think the book has just awoken Ignis?", Ranboo could tell the god was smirking but Ranboo didn't find any of this amusing. "Tenebris why are you in my head?", Ignis quickly looks at Ranboo with a deadly look in her eyes. "Tenebris you son of a bitch leave the poor kid alone. He is not getting involved with your pathetic mind games", Her voice full of venom and the three men's blood runs cold at the sight of the angered goddess. Sapnap's face had gone pale at the mention of the god of the end leaving George to wonder how everything was connected. It was weird to think that as soon as Dream is mentioned Tenebris suddenly appears and is somehow communicating with Ranboo. But then it clicks in George's head and he looks at Ranboo nervously, "Dream is a descendant of Tenebris....the god of the end...which explains why he can communicate with you telepathically". Tenebris cackles loudly through Ranboo's mind, "I can't believe that the descendant of Lux figured that out before you did Ranboo. It clearly shows who is the clueless one in the group". Ranboo narrows his eyes and grits his teeth, "What do you want from us?". The others watch in silence as Ranboo crosses his arms, his eyes almost glowing with anger. "I want you to tell Ignis something for me", His voice full of amusement. "What do you want me to say?", his eyes flicker to the goddess who looks like she's about ready to rain hell on someone. "το τέλος είναι κοντά", the foreign language rings out and Ranboo looks up before realizing everyone is staring at him. "What did you just say?", Ignis says quietly while staring down at the confused male. "What?", Ranboo looks at everyone worriedly and realizes that Tenebris has gone silent which he assumed that the god finally left. "You just said το τέλος είναι κοντά...which means the end is near", Sapnap speaks up and his eyes are focused on Ranboo while George is staring at the book in his hands. </p><p>"Tenebris...he's planning something", Ignis mutters while looking over at George. Ranboo starts to feel lightheaded so he stumbles over to the wall and leans against it. He felt drained and Sapnap noticed before quickly making his way over to try and help. "If Dream is the descendant of Tenebris...and Sapnap the descendant of Ignis...then that makes me the descendant of-", George mumbles to himself before getting cut off. "Lux, the goddess of the overworld. She truly is a sweetheart and she's been looking over you ever since you were old enough to know of the gods. She even helped you find Dream...she figured you'd be able to stop the darkness in his heart with the pureness of yours but it was too late", Ignis explains quietly leaving George to look up at her in shock. He was the descendant of the goddess Lux? He has heard stories of the gods and goddesses that ruled over the different lands of our world but until he was in his teenage years he never really believed any of the tales. "But Lux was the love interest of Tenebris...doesn't that make Dream and I...related?", George questions leaving Ignis to burst into laughter. "Oh sweet child Lux may have had a love for Tenebris in her heart but they never acted on it. Tenebris's love for Lux caused him to push away everyone and caused himself to get banished to the end. This is why he is only able to communicate to those connected to him or the end telepathically", Ignis runs her fingers through her hair causing the colors to flicker a small hint of blue between the red and orange. "So she loved him...but why didn't she act on those feelings?", curiosity had gotten the best of George and he felt like it was interesting to learn about his ancestors. "Well, she saw that as he grew in power he had slowly started to become corrupted. He created Endermen to kill off the humans that walked the overworld, anyone who dared to look them in the eyes would be sent to lifelong torture and unless the enderman was slain then for the rest of their life they would see their greatest fears every time they closed their eyes. He didn't want anyone to become as powerful as he was and Lux knew that he was so far from being saved that there was nothing for her to do besides banish him to the one place where he couldn't hurt anyone...that is until Dream was born.", She pauses to see if George was ready to continue and he nods silently. "As soon as Dream was born Tenebris knew that he now had the upper hand because even though Tenebris couldn't go to the overworld...Dream could. So he banished Dream from being able to enter the end and communicated to him as soon as Dream was old enough. Tenebris knew that because of his blood being in Dream's body that it would be easier to corrupt him, which Lux had noticed and that's when you were born. She made it so that you would be the light in the darkness but Tenebris was still too powerful, even for someone like you. But it seemed like it worked for a while until your friend Tommy came along. Tenebris saw that Tommy was slowly becoming more powerful than Dream and he manipulated and tortured Dream until he became so corrupted that even you or Lux couldn't do anything", Ignis sighs and shakes her head sadly. George couldn't believe all of this, he was only here to save Dream but he couldn't even do that. The thoughts of what Dream must've gone through causes George to burst into tears. "Dream has saved me so many times and I didn't even notice that he was suffering...", George mumbles while his vision becomes blurry from the tears that start to fall. He cries silently as his body shakes, "I could've saved him...Dream was right...he is in the prison because of me". </p><p>George tries to calm himself down but his breathing becomes irregular and he feels himself becoming lightheaded until someone gently wraps their arms around him. He looks up to see Sapnap smiling down at him and George closes his eyes again to sob quietly into Sapnap's chest. After a few minutes of silence George finally pulls away and wipes his tear-stained cheeks, but then he notices that Ranboo had tears running down his face which were causing deep scars to pierce into his cheeks. George opens his mouth to say something to Ranboo but Ignis interrupts him, "I know that must have been a lot to hear George but now you know that Dream is a bigger threat than you assumed. He is nearly powerful enough to overthrow one of us and if that were to happen...chaos would kill us all". Sapnap sighs and looks over at George and Ranboo, "Guys if this is all true then we need to work with the gods to defeat Dream...even if it means that we need to kill him". Ranboo nods and glances at George who shakes his head angrily, "We are not killing our best friend, he was here for me when no one else was. He always made sure that I was never involved in conflict so that I wouldn't get myself killed and I'll be damned that I am the reason he dies". Ignis sighs quietly and gently puts a hand on George's shoulder, "George, Dream is no longer the man who he used to be. The torture that he underwent changed his entire personality and made him power greedy. He claims that he wants 'one big happy family' because that is what Tenebris has told him to believe, and if everyone finally submits to Dream's plan then that means he finally has all the power again against all of you. But if Dream has that much power then...so does Tenebris and if that happens then we're all doomed". Sapnap walks over to George and pulls a small pendant out of his pocket and places it in George's palm. George looks up at him in confusion and opens the locket to see a picture of Dream, Sapnap, and George laughing probably at one of their stupid jokes. George could hear Dream's wheeze through the picture and Sapnap's jokingly flirty tone. "Look at that whenever you miss our Dream and he'll always be there for you. I know it's tough having to go against our best friend but...he isn't the same anymore", Sapnap nearly whispers and George nods before weakly smiling while putting the pendant around his neck and tucking it under his shirt. Those were the times that George had missed, the days when it was them against the world. Before Callahan went missing, before Alyssa left to go off on her own, and before Sam went through the incident. George could vividly remember taking a walk in the forest when he had found Sam laying in a ditch nearly dead. The image of arrows sticking out of his skin and chunks of his skin missing from where the creeper blew up haunted George at night. It didn't help that no one knew where Sam was for a few days and witches were known to roam the forest at night, looking for their next victim. When George jumped down to try and help Sam he had noticed shards of glass and pooling liquid from potions that the witches must have thrown down at Sam to make sure he was dead for sure. Before this Sam was so cheerful and he always trusted everyone but now he'll threaten to kill you if you step too close. But George has noticed that Sam is more careful with the kids rather than the adults, it makes sense since he always vowed to make sure the younger ones wouldn't become as foolish as him and get hurt. Since the potions and gunpowder had mixed in the ditch Sam had slowly become part Creeper, green spots had covered his skin and his hair turned from dark brown to a forest green. His once blue eyes now were green yet when he was angry they nearly turned black, and because of the damage done to his body he now wore a gas mask which helped him breathe more clearly and he always had his gold chest plate to protect the tubes that ran down his body. Sam had become more machine rather than human but then again he wasn't even fully human anymore either. George's thoughts got interrupted by a loud rumble coming from the portal that sat across the room. </p><p>A small figure steps out of the portal leaving everyone in shock, a woman with dark curls that ran down her back nearly touching the bottom of her spine who had eyes that looked like melted gold. Her skin was as dark and rich as chocolate and her body was draped in a blue and green dress that barely touched the floor, almost like it was floating. A glowing crown sat upon her head perfectly, the jewels reflecting the flames from the nether. Ignis smiles and opens her arms welcoming the woman, "Welcome back to the nether Lux". The woman, who was now identified as Lux smiles warmly at Ignis and steps into her arms, and hugs Ignis tightly. "I can never understand how you like living here, it's so hot and you got stuck with some of the worst animals and monsters", Lux says smugly before turning her head to make eye contact with George. George's eyes widen in shock and surprise before he gets embraced by Lux who is smaller than him which catches him by surprise. "My oh my I've been waiting to see you for so long my sweet George...you've grown up so much since I last saw you", Her voice was as sweet as nectar and it was nearly addicting to hear her talk. Lux smiles over at Ranboo and motions for him to come over towards her, "And Ranboo my beloved it's been a long while since I've seen you as well". Ranboo kneels to make it easier for Lux to hug him and he tilts his head in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm apart of the end which means I'm connected to Tenebris right?", He asks politely and Lux laughs quietly before shaking her head. "My dear haven't you wondered what your other half was? Tenebris and I worked together for you to be created, which means that you're half enderman and half purity", She gently rubs the scars that cut deep into Ranboo's cheeks and everyone watches in awe as they slowly heal before finally disappearing. Ranboo touches his face in shock and looks down at Lux before hugging her tightly and whispering thank you's. Sapnap and George look at each other in awe and shock before grinning at each other, "So if Sapnap has the powers of the Nether...does that mean I have the powers of the overworld?". Lux glances over at George and nods which causes George to give a high-five to Sapnap while cheering. The two gods roll their eyes at their childish demeanor but the two men were so excited over the fact that they could now brag over having powers.</p><p>Sapnap grins before holding out his palm and watches as flames slowly dance across his fingertips, the colors swirling through the flames as he watches in excitement. George looks down at his palm and looks over at Sapnap curiously before quickly hovering his hand over the flames and winces as the heat makes contact with his hand. Sapnap quickly pulls away in shock and blows the flames away before grabbing George's hand to see the burn marks. "Why would you do that you fucking idiot", Sapnap shakes his head disapprovingly but then notices that slowly yet surely the burn marks were going away. George had his eyes closed while concentrating on healing the wounds on his hand, and soon enough his hand was normal again. George opens his eyes and looks at his hand with a grin on his face, "I was just testing something out you nimrod. Maybe don't freak out like that next time because I almost messed up". Sapnap scoffs but is staring at George's hand amazed at what he had just witnessed. "Oh that is just the tip of the iceberg of what you two are capable of, but to properly handle your powers Lux and I will be helping you train. Since you'll be needing them if we ever want to defeat Tenebris and Dream", Ignis states while watching as George's eyes widen at the mention of Dream. "Defeat? But isn't he in prison? He can't get out of there...", George looks up at the Goddess in confusion and worry. Lux looks over and sighs quietly before walking over to George and motions for Ranboo to follow, "I need to tell you two something and the news won't be easy to take but...it must be done". A nervous sound comes from Ranboo, the soft murmur of the endermen echos through the building. It was a reaction that usually came from Ranboo whenever he was overwhelmed or nervous, and in this case, it was understandable considering even the Goddess looked worried. "George do you have a notebook on you?", Lux asks calmly while looking over at George who shakes his head while going through his pockets until he feels the smooth leather against his fingertips. George pulls it out and opens his mouth to say something before Lux swiftly takes the notebook from him and opens it while skimming the pages until she reaches the last page. She looks up at Ignis and nods before looking at the two men who sit on the floor in anticipation. "George where did you get that?", Sapnap breaks the silence causing everyone to look over at George. "Umm...If I'm being completely honest, I don't know. The last thing I remember is seeing Dream in prison and he was just...acting strange", George shakes his head before looking down at his hands that rest on his lap. "He's more powerful than we thought", Ignis nearly whispers while shaking her head and slamming her fist into the wall causing a large eruption of lava to blast near the edge of the building. The group jumps up in shock and just barely misses the splash of fire that lands near them. But Ranboo's eyes widen as he sees Sapnap get caught in the lava and fire yet the man seemed to not be fazed by the heat. Sapnap carefully steps away from the edge and makes his way to the group who stares at him in shock, "What? I can create fire with my hands but you're surprised that a little lava won't hurt me? Jeez". George shakes his head before turning back to Lux and Ignis, "What do you mean he's more powerful than you thought?". Lux sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration, "So when Dream was born Tenebris had blessed him with powers of mind control. He knew that Dream would grow powerful enough later in life to finish what he had started. The whole reason why Dream was created was so that Tenebris could escape the end and finally get his revenge. When you went to visit Dream in Prison he must've used those powers against you and somehow put you under some sort of spell. But then he somehow dragged Ranboo into this as well, which makes sense because Dream is only able to control those who are connected to him. Ranboo is half enderman which connects them through the end and well George...you two are soulmates", Lux opens her eyes and looks at George sadly. </p><p>George's body feels like it froze to the ground, "Soulmates? But we're just friends...or at least we were". Lux shakes her head and sighs, "Not romantic soulmates, no you two were so much more than that. George you were created to be here for Dream, your purpose in life was to be there for him and to help him be the best that he could be. You were put in the overworld to stumble and find your way towards Dream, it wasn't a coincidence that you had found Dream all alone near the stronghold all those years ago. It was fate that pulled you two together, like an invisible string that tied you two together, and the closer you got to him the stronger the bond would become. That type of connection is a lot more important than any romantic relationships that you two would go through, all of those adventures that you guys had and all of the secrets you shared...it was all meant to be". Ranboo gently puts a hand on George's shoulder when he notices the mood change through the air, "Well wouldn't that connection be broken since Dream's heart and soul has been corrupted with the darkness from the end?". Ignis looks over at Lux who looks almost heartbroken, what everyone didn't know is that this was the same thing that happened with Lux and Tenebris. History does repeat itself and just the sight of two best friends being separated because of her soulmate was breaking Lux's heart. "A soulmate connection between two can be torn and bruised but it will never break, so even if Dream were to be fully corrupted he still would have the memories of George and most likely would never purposely hurt George", Ignis continues for Lux before giving her a subtle nod knowing that it was a difficult time for the goddess. </p><p>"Well is there any possible way for Dream to not become fully corrupted by Tenebris? I mean there has to be some way we could help him", Sapnap protests angrily. Sapnap's face and words may have been showing anger but his eyes reflected sadness, tears had threatened to fall down his face but he scrunched his nose and wiped his face trying to disguise it as tiredness. Ignis steps over to Sapnap and pulls him into a hug, "This is why we need you and George to prepare...we want to help you get your Dream back". The group sits in silence as Sapnap holds onto Ignis like his life depended on it, it was sad to see the one person who always was the most enthusiastic finally hit their breaking point. To George it felt like hours had passed as they sat there quietly, it was peculiar that no one had come through the nether portal but he pushed the thought away. "Okay come on I have a good place where we can train...no one will be able to interrupt us", Sapnap finally pulls himself away from Ignis and straightens his stance. Everyone stands to their feet before following Sapnap down the bridge that leads across the lava lake. George looks down nervously as the heat from the lava rises and sticks to his skin, sweat starts to drip down his forehead and George jealously looks at Sapnap and Ignis who don't seem to be affected by the conditions of the nether. As they finally make their way across the bridge and onto the netherrack that felt like it was burning through George's shoes but when he looked down they seemed fine. "Just a little bit further east and we'll be at my humble abode", Sapnap calls out over the cries of the ghast that was floating just over the lava lake below them. They continue their walk until the group was met with an abandoned nether fortress that looked like someone had cleaned up to make it livable. Sapnap had loved living amongst the heat and fire so when he had found this empty fortress he cleaned it up to make it decent enough so he could live there when his house in the overworld didn't seem like home. George watches as Sapnap reaches under his shirt and pulls out a key that is connected to a chain and Sapnap unlocks the front gate that protects the entrance of the fortress. As the group walks through Sapnap smirks to himself as everyone gasps in awe at the sight of his work, a chandelier that glowed a deep red hung high on the ceiling as they made their way through the main area of the fortress. They continued their way down a corridor that seemed to lead them to a large wooden door that even stood taller than Ranboo. Sapnap pushes the door open to welcome them into a room that seemed to be an old training area, a small sandpit laid in the middle of the room, and rows of armor and weapons hung by the walls. </p><p>"Dream and I used to practice together here all the time before I had fixed it up...but as soon as he started to grow stronger and more powerful he deemed himself too good for me", Sapnap explains quietly while looking around. George's attention gets drawn to a shimmering bow that sat at the end of the row of weapons, and he made his way over while picking it up. The bow started to glow more until a gold band appeared on its lower limb, but what caught George off guard was the gold band that also appeared on George's wrist. Yet when he tried to take it off it didn't come off, almost like it was in ink. "When a god or a descendant of a god finds the weapon that truly belongs to them it becomes bound to them. So unless that weapon is broken that band will stay on your wrist until the day you die", Lux speaks up with a small smile. George looks down at the bow in his hand and gently raises it to fire an arrow, he grabs one of the arrows from a quiver that laid near and George puts it in place. He closes his eyes and quietly breathes in and lets go of the arrow while hearing the whistle of the arrow fly through the air until a thump was heard. George opens his eyes to see that his arrow and his bullseye on the target that was mounted on the wall. A smug grin appears on George's face as Sapnap's jaw drops in surprise, "Holy shit dude I did not know you could use a weapon". The sarcastic remark from his friend makes George roll his eyes, "Careful cause next thing you know you'll find an arrow going through your shoulder". The two laugh at each other until Ignis whistles and claps her hands causing the two men to calm themselves down. "Okay so for the next couple of weeks you two are going to be training on weapons and working on discovering your powers. Ranboo we will help you control your enderman side and also help with your fighting so that way we know we have all the power on our side", Ignis explains before looking back over at George and Sapnap with a smile. "So Sapnap and Ranboo find yourselves a shield and weapon..because we have a long few weeks ahead of us", Lux says before wielding a long shimmering sword that seemed to almost be made out of light. </p><p>Sapnap and Ranboo head over to the weapons and shields while looking over the variety of options that laid out in front of them. Sapnap reaches out to a netherite axe that glowed a bright purple and had hints of red on the handle, and when he grabs it the gold band appears on his wrist and the axe. He smirks while waving the axe at George while picking a shield that was black and red. Ranboo sighs to himself and looks over the weapons, he was very cautious with what he wanted to pick because he wasn't the type of person to put himself in the middle of a fight. But something catches his eye as he turns to see a sword that lays in the back of where the weapons are, it was bigger than the other swords and was a white and black sword that had what looked like a small ender eye in the handle. It almost seemed like the sword was calling for him and when he picks it up instead of a golden band a dark purple band appears on the handle of the sword and Ranboo's wrist. He was confused because he wasn't human so he didn't know why the band appeared on him but he shrugs it off as he made his way towards the others to start training.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made sure to make it longer than the others because I'm going to be pushing myself to write at least 5,000+ words on each chapter from now on :D Starting next week I will be uploading each chapter every Friday so I can give myself a break but because I didn't have school this week I figured why not post a chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>